Diddy Kong Racing
Diddy Kong Racing is a racing game for the Nintendo 64 developed by Rareware. 800,000 copies were ordered in the two weeks before Christmas 1997, making it the fastest selling video game at the time, according to the Guinness Book of World Records. A few of the playable characters would later appear in their own franchise titles. The game was partially intended to introduce these future franchise characters so that gamers would recognise them when these games were released. These games include: Donkey Kong 64, Banjo-Kazooie, and Conker's Pocket Tales. Banjo is originally found as a playable character in Diddy Kong Racing. Tiptup, who is found in Bubblegloop Swamp and Jolly Roger's Lagoon, is originally from Diddy Kong Racing. Plot Timber the Tiger's parents go on vacation and leave their son in charge of the island they live on, leaving him and his friends to race for fun. Their enjoyment is derailed when an evil, intergalactic, pig wizard named Wizpig arrives at peaceful Timber's Island and attempts to take over after he conquered his own planet's racetracks. He turns the four island's guardians: Tricky the Triceratops, Bubbler the Octopus, Bluey the Walrus and Smokey the Dragon into his henchmen. The only solution available to the island's inhabitants is to defeat Wizpig in an elaborate series of races that involves cars, hovercrafts, and airplanes. Drumstick, the best racer on the island, failed this challenge and was transformed into a frog by Wizpig's black magic. Timber sends a letter to his friend Diddy Kong to call for help and Diddy in turn recruits his friends Banjo the bear and Conker the squirrel while Timber gathers the remaining inhabitants of the island to help. They eventually complete all of Wizpig's challenges and confront Wizpig himself to a race and defeat him. Shortly afterwards, Wizpig leaves for his home planet, Future Fun Land. Fearing that Wizpig would again attempt to invade Timber's Island, the islanders travel to Future Fun Land for a second challenge. When Wizpig loses the second race, the rocket he rides on malfunctions and blasts him to a distant planet and peace returns to Timber Island for good. Playable Characters Starting Racers *Diddy Kong *Banjo * Conker *Krunch *Tiptup *Timber *Bumper *Pipsy Secret Racers *Drumstick *T.T. Non-Playable Characters *Wizpig *Taj *Tricky *Bluey *Bubbler *Smokey Music The music for the game was composed by David Wise, one of Rare's in-house composers. Using the Nintendo 64's cartridge format, the music in the game could change mood across the overworld or midway through a racetrack (retaining the same tune and tempo but using different instruments) without being hampered by load times. This was the first Rare game to use this technique, with it later being used in Banjo-Kazooie and Donkey Kong 64. Awards Diddy Kong Racing won the Console Racing Award at the 1998 Interactive Achievement Awards. Trivia *Banjo mentions racing a pig ang a genie at somepoint in Banjo-Kazooie Nuts and Bolts. This is a referencing Diddy Kong racing with Wizpig being the pig, and Taj being the Genie. *Although Banjo wears the blue backpack Kazooie lives in, Kazooie is never mentioned nor seen in the game. It is possible that she was not thought of at that point in time, or she didn't appear due to unknown graphical limitations. *Diddy, who lives on Donkey Kong Isle, Contacts Banjo and Conker from their respective lands using Squaks the Parrot, to help Timber on Timber Island. Due to this, it can be said that the Isle o' Hags, along with Conker's homeland, Donkey Kong Isle, and The Mushroom Kingdom(due to Donkey Kong and the rest of the Kongs making appearances in many Mario Games) all exist on the same planet, or "Game world". Category:Games